


Lost, Broken, and Battered

by dinui_parjai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Battlefront (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, uhhhh, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinui_parjai/pseuds/dinui_parjai
Summary: I never post one shots on here but here’s one I wrote that happens to fit the idea of whumptober that fits a lot of different prompts.It’s set in an AU where Hask defects with them, Del kidnaps his identical twin brother Elias and saves him from the Empire. So this would be after Jakku.TW: Needles because diabetes.
Relationships: Del Meeko & Gideon Hask, Del Meeko & OC, Del Meeko/Iden Versio, Gideon Hask & OC, Gideon Hask/OC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Lost, Broken, and Battered

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you cry Leah
> 
> Also keep in mind this was written in a whim at midnight so yeah.

“Hey, Del. How you doing, pal?”

Del groaned, his entire body wracked with pain as Hask’s bloodied, dirtied face came into view. The younger man had taken less of the crash, but Del had been in the pilot’s seat when it happened, slammed into the console, thrown against the back of the cockpit. 

“Terrible.” He groaned. “Think something’s broken.”

Hask could see that it was. Del’s left arm was bent painfully out of place, and he had a bruised cheek. 

“I’ll get the medkit.” Hask said, shuffling away across the floor of their wrecked ship. Del groaned as he sat himself up, and cradled his arm across his chest. He grappled for his commlink, only to find that it wasn’t there.

“Hask, do you have a commlink?” He muttered. “Mine fell out in the crash.”

“I was calling Iden while it happened.” Hask opened his hand and showed him a useless pile of wiring and parts. “Squeezed it too hard on impact, I guess.”

“I can’t even fix that.” Del muttered, as Hask came and knelt by his side again. 

“Here’s some bacta.” Hask said, and gently took Del’s arm, setting it as gently as possible. 

“Thanks. Were you able to make contact with the _Corvus_ before we crashed?”

“No. I don’t think so.” Hask said dejectedly. “But they should have where we lost contact.” He picked out more things in the medkit. “We’ve got food, for awhile, and I’m sure we can find more outside as well as water.”

Del nodded, shifting his sore legs, and it was silent for a few moments until there was a beeping sound. 

“Oh.” Hask said, as Del’s face fell a bit. The older man removed a kit from his belt, opening it. 

“That’s not good…” Del said to himself, looking into his kit. 

“What?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m low, but I don’t have that many test strips left.” Del said nervously, using his good hand to shift through the kit.

“Here.” Hask handed him a fruit bar from the ration packs without any hesitation. Del, however, paused before taking it. 

“I feel bad for eating in front of you.”

“It’s fine.” Hask said, ignoring his own stomach and trying to smile. “You need it.”

  
He never would have suspected Del of having a problem like this, back when they were fighting side by side. He always managed it so well. But, Del had also spent a lot of time alone, and Hask and Iden rarely saw him take meals or drink that much alcohol or a few other things.

“But if I eat, I’ll need insulin. I don’t have much more left.”

“How… how much do you have?” Hask wondered, coming back to sit beside him. 

“Ummm… Probably enough for a few days. It should be okay.”

“Del….”

“It’s not good, Hask.”

The younger man paled a bit. “Let me just see if there’s any in the medkit.”

“This _is_ from the medkit. I replaced it two days ago. I’m just going to have to… conserve. I can eat carbs and be fine. If I exercise after eating it will regulate it better.”

“Del, Elias will _kill_ me if I don’t take care of you.” 

“I can take care of myself.” Del slid one of the test strips and then tried to move his other hand to help grasp other things. It didn’t work.

“Uh… Hask?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you… can you help me….”

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” 

Hask leaned over Del and helped him get the blood sugar reader out of the kit, and to prick his index finger. 

“Fifty seven. You _are_ low.”

“Then let me eat this, walk around a bit, and I’ll be fine.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. Now can you…”

“I got it.” Hask said, already reaching for the needle and syringe. Del lifted up the bottom of his shirt, revealing the injection site, and Hask carefully fed the needle through the target. 

“Don’t feel sorry for me.” Del said, seeing Hask scowl. “Everyone feels sorry for me. You, Iden, Elias… That’s why he became a medic, he said. To take care of me.” 

“Yeah, he mentioned that.” Hask said, detaching and disposing of the needle. “Now how much do you have left?”

“I can make it through the week.”

“You keep changing numbers on me.” 

“And I keep changing plans.” Del said, consuming the bar in two bites. “Let’s go exploring.”

* * *

They moved camp to the outdoors, where they could at least cook a bit, and find water. Del’s arm was in a crude sling made from part of his shirt. Now, two days later, he was by the fire, trying to fix the commlink and ration out his insulin as best he could with only one arm. 

Or at least, that’s how Hask had left him.

“Del?” Hask called, coming into the clearing. “I told you, I was going to find us some _real_ food. Boy, we’re eating tonight!-“

His voice faded when he saw Del’s sprawled out form on the ground, pieces of the communicator looking like they had fallen out of his palm.

“ _Shit-“_

He crossed the gap between them quickly, dropping whatever wild beast he had felled to provide them protein and slid to Del’s side. 

“Del? _Del!”_

No response, but Hask could at least see his chest rising and falling. Barely. 

With shaking hands, Hask pulled out the bottle of “giant smarties” from the kit and forced Del to open his mouth, sliding it under his tongue. He didn’t even need to waste valuable test strips to know Del was low- this had happened before. But before they had been on the _Corvus._ Now….

Del was pale, and his skin was slick with sweat. 

Hask glanced at his watch. Del said it usually took about ten minutes for emergency sugar to take effect. Ten minutes that would seem like an eternity while waiting to see if it had worked. Del couldn't have been unconscious for more than half an hour.

Seven minutes later, Del gasped awake, and suddenly rolled onto his side, coughing and gagging and retching, vomiting up valuable food and fuel. 

He stared blankly at Hask, who was holding out another one of the life saving glucose tablets. 

“I guess I can’t leave you now if you’re going to scare me like that.”

Seemingly annoyed, Del rolled back onto his back, shielding his eyes with his arm. “ ‘Lias…” he murmured. “I’m so hungry.” Then a bout of coughing. 

“Give me a few minutes, Del, please.” Now that he was awake, Hask took a few minutes to steady his own nerves, and then he began cooking up some… whatever it was he had hunted successfully.

Del had mistaken Hask for his _identical twin_ brother. That was just a sign of low blood sugar, Hask knew, but he’d never seen it get that low before. And, he knew that Del had no insulin left to regulate his meals. There was only so much he could do to naturally keep his levels normal.

_Iden, please hurry. It’s almost been four rotations._

“Elias?”

Hask cleared his throat, trying not to think too much about Del’s brother, who happened to also be Hask’s… significant other. “Yeah?”

“Head hurts.”

“I’m… I’m sorry, Del.” Hask scooted closer to him, and did his best to sit Del up. 

“Oh.” Slurred the older man, as if blinking awake. “Hask. What happened to Elias? He was right here, taking care of me…”

“He just went to get you some medicine.” Hask lied. 

“Hask?”

“Yeah?”

“Tell him to hurry up. I think I’m dying.”

_Iden, please! Del thinks I’m his twin and I’m…. I’m really scared I’m going to lose him. And I know if he does, then you’ll kill me, too._

_And so will Elias._

As soon as the meat appeared cooked, Hask didn’t waste a second in handing some to Del, who clumsily reached for the plate and kept missing it by a few inches. 

_He’s confused. He’s low again already..._

_This is getting worse._

“Del?”

No response. Del’s eyes didn’t move, or look at anything, really. His hand fell slack to his side, and suddenly his eye twitched, and his mouth sagged.

“...Del?”

Del swayed with just enough warning so Hask was able to catch him and prevent him from hitting his head. He watched in horror as the man’s face continued to contort, and then his arms and legs. For forty-seven terribly long seconds, Del’s body convulsed, seized, and then lay still. 

_Completely_ still, in Hask’s arms.

_No._

_No no no no-_

“Don’t do this to me, Del! Please. _Please.”_ Seeing him have a seizure was terrifying enough. Seeing him die would be worse, because unlike the others whose death Hask had brushed off, Hask and Del had a bond. A brotherly bond, on so many levels. 

“No, Del.” Hask begged, breathlessly. His hand sought out Del’s, and squeezed it tightly. Not romantically of course, but for any kind of assurance.

Del’s hand was cold.

“If you die, I'm going to kill you.” Hask threatened. “Your head may hurt now but dammit, I’ll make your whole body hurt if you don’t open those kriffing eyes of yours and give me a sign-“ 

Nothing. 

As the Corvus landed, not one hundred yards away where their ship had originally crashed...

Hask hugged his brother’s body and cried.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
